


Accidents Happen

by jadey36



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/pseuds/jadey36





	Accidents Happen

Written for [](http://hoodland.livejournal.com/profile)[**hoodland**](http://hoodland.livejournal.com/) The Death of Kate fic challenge. Got honourable mention.

[](http://s424.photobucket.com/albums/pp324/jd36photo/rh%20banners/?action=view&current=CH4-hm-jadey36.jpg)   


**Accidents Happen**

It started as nothing more than an excuse to wrap his hands around something other than the neck of the screechy girl, who he swore he would skewer – possibly with the blunt end of his sword – if he heard the words “you killed my brother” one more time. Trouble was, Guy was part of Robin Hood’s gang now, albeit they were still arguing over where he should sleep, if indeed, he should stay at the camp at all, and killing one of Robin’s gang was probably not a good idea.

“I’ve done this before,” he said, removing his leather gloves and pointing at the huge lump of clay. “I bet I could make a pot to rival anything you or the old crone...er...your dear mother could make.”

“Oh yeah,” Kate sneered. “Let’s see it then.”

Now, there it sat – the biggest pot anyone had ever seen. Even Guy was impressed with his own handiwork.

“I told you,” Guy said, crossing his arms and looking smug.

“So what?” Kate shrugged. “This proves nothing other than you’re obviously trying to make up for being the small man you really are.”

That was it. Guy had had enough. Seething, he watched as Kate leaned over the rim of the pot to peek inside. And that was when Guy had a brilliant, spectacular idea.

He glanced around. It was just him, Kate, and a red, hot kiln.

Guy wasted no time. A quick shove, a yelp and she was in.

He would need to come up with a plausible explanation, of course. Time enough for that. Presently, Guy of Gisborne was thinking that those detestable pottery lessons his father had made him take as a boy had come in handy after all.

Grinning, Guy backed away from the kiln.

Accidents happen, after all.


End file.
